Description: (Applicant's Description) The UPCI Biostatistics Facility provides biostatistical and computer-related assistance to investigators in the design, planning, execution and reporting of cancer-related research studies. Types of research supported include clinical trials, translational research, epidemiology, biobehavioral and basic sciences. Biostatistics support includes study design, preparation of protocols and proposals, data monitoring, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. The software base for study design, data manipulation and data analysis is continuously being extended. Biostatistics personnel also interact specifically with UPCI programs through collaborations in developmental activities and participation at regular program meetings. Contributions to overall research management include participation in scientific review of all cancer related clinical investigations (UPCI Protocol Review Committee), informatics development planning (UPCI Informatics Steering Committee) and development of infrastructure and policies (UPCI Clinical Core Committee).